Entrelinhas
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Lily e James ficaram noivos, e ela precisa contar isso aos pais - com uma pequena ajuda de seus amigos. Para o Projeto Lovely Lily do 6v.


**Entrelinhas**

Moony,

Eu avisei!

E você é um idiota.

Prongs.

.

Prongs,

Pode ser mais específico? Acho que você não está falando da chuva.

E eu não sou um idiota. Ou talvez seja. Depende do contexto.

Moony.

.

Lily,

Você por acaso saberia me dizer do que o James estava falando naquele bilhete absurdo que ele me mandou anteontem de manhã? Tentei perguntar do que diabos ele estava falando, mas ele não me respondeu.

Estou preocupado. Um Prongs eufórico é um Prongs capaz de destruir Londres.

Moony.

.

Moony,

Acho que ele estava se referindo ao jantar que nós tivemos no dia antes disso.

Ele me pediu em casamento, acho que você sabia que ele ia fazer isso.

E, é, eu aceitei.

Pode ficar chocado agora.

Eu ainda estou.

E não precisa se preocupar. O James está comigo.

Lily.

.

Lily,

Você está se saindo mais safada do que eu previ.

Quero meu amigo de volta antes do casamento, ok?

Padfoot.

Lily,

Ignore o Padfoot. Você sabe, ele é um babaca.

Enfim. Ele finalmente te pediu em casamento, então? Faz tempo que ele falava em fazer isso, que bom que finalmente tomou coragem. Assim ele para de me encher com essa coisa de "dessa vez vai, eu juro". Parecia o começo do namoro de vocês, de novo. Era um saco.

De qualquer forma, estou feliz por vocês. Tenho certeza de que vocês vão ser muito felizes juntos.

Se precisar de ajuda com qualquer coisa, pode me procurar.

Moony.

.

Moony,

No momento, minha única preocupação é contar isso pros meus pais. O aniversário da Tuney está chegando, e eles _com certeza_ vão notar a aliança. Mas, se eu contar antes da festa, vou ficar com toda a atenção e ela vai ficar irritada comigo de novo.

O que é uma droga, considerando-se que ela finalmente começou a superar essa coisa de que eu fui pra Hogwarts e ela não.

O que eu faço agora, Moony?

Lily.

.

Lily,

Sinceramente, acho que a Petunia precisa de um psicólogo. Não faz sentido ela continuar te culpando por uma coisa que não é sua responsabilidade e que aconteceu há _anos_.

De qualquer forma, vamos ao que interessa. Eu acho que você devia dizer o quanto antes. Até porque, se você disser agora, ainda tem bastante tempo antes do aniversário da sua irmã, não vai atrapalhar tanto os preparativos dela, e já vai ter dado tempo da poeira abaixar.

É o que eu faria, se fosse você.

Moony.

.

Moony,

Eu tentei o que você sugeriu.

Não deu certo.

Lily.

.

Lily,

O que aconteceu?

Moony.

.

Moony,

Eu te explico tudo quando a gente se ver, na sexta.

Lily.

.

Tuney,

Eu nunca ia imaginar que nós íamos ficar noivas juntas, oras! Não é como se eu tivesse adivinhado isso e mandado o James me pedir em casamento na mesma época só pra "roubar o vestido da mamãe", como você me acusou de ter feito!

Saiba que eu sequer fiz aulas de Adivinhação na Escola!

De qualquer forma, você ainda pode ter sua festa de noivado idiota. E o vestido da mamãe, se você faz tanta questão dele.

Lily.

.

Lily,

Nunca se sabe do que você seria capaz.

Não se importe em aparecer para o noivado.

Nem para o meu aniversário.

E, não, eu não preciso do seu endereço para mandar um convite para o casamento, ao contrário do que a mamãe sugeriu.

E pare de mandar esses animais nojentos para a minha casa!

Petunia.

.

Moony,

Eu sei, a Lily prometeu conversar contigo quando vocês saírem, mas, de verdade, o que tá acontecendo é que ela está surtando aqui e eu não sei mais o que fazer, e estava esperando que você pudesse me ajudar.

O que aconteceu foi o seguinte, nós fomos até a casa dos pais dela para o tal "almoço em família" que eu passei _a vida_ tentando evitar, lembra? Ela me convenceu de que seria mais inteligente ir nesse almoço e contar do noivado do que contar na festa de aniversário da Petunia.

O problema foi que a Petunia pensou exatamente na mesma coisa e...-

Crise. Tenho que resolver.

Te conto o resto depois.

Prongs.

.

Prongs,

Isso não me parece bom.

Mas, como assim, "a Petunia pensou exatamente na mesma coisa"? Não é provável que as duas tenham ficado noivas ao mesmo tempo.

Moony.

.

Moony,

E desde quando essas duas ligam pra probabilidade? Fato é, a Petunia e aquele tal de Vernon (quem diabos tem um nome desses?) ficaram noivos tem duas semanas, e eles resolveram contar exatamente no mesmo fim de semana, e isso acabou virando um drama familiar ainda maior do que toda aquela coisa de Hogwarts.

Ela está na casa dos pais desde o fim de semana, tentando acalmar eles pra eles poderem acalmar a Petunia ou algo assim.

Por Merlin, que família complicada!

Te atualizo dos detalhes depois.

Prongs.

.

Prongs,

Ainda dá tempo de fugir, cara. Pensa bem sobre isso.

Padfoot.

Prongs,

Mas qual foi a tal crise?

Moony.

.

Moony,

Ela me mandou uma carta.

Estou mandando uma cópia junto com essa.

Prongs.

_Jimmy,_

_Está tudo bem, por enquanto. A Petunia está irredutível, fazendo drama, gritando comigo e com a mamãe pelo telefone. Mamãe está desesperada, ela disse que deveria ser o dia mais feliz da vida dela, as duas filhas ficando noivas, juntas, não podia ser melhor, e papai insiste em me lembrar que a saúde dela não está boa, que ela não deveria ter que lidar com esse tipo de "draminha de criança", como ele falou._

_Eu queria muito ir embora, querido, acho que não vou agüentar ficar aqui nem mais um segundo, mas vou me sentir culpada se alguma coisa acontecer._

_E é frustrante, porque deveria ser o dia mais feliz da _minha_ vida, e a Petunia tinha que estragar tudo! Ela agora resolveu me acusar de ter "feito alguma daquelas suas 'mágicas' pra roubar o meu casamento"._

_Queria você aqui._

_Amor,_

_Lils._

.

Prongs,

Eu sugeriria que você arrancasse ela de lá, mesmo que seja necessário usar a força bruta pra isso. Parece um método meio Neanderthal, mas, acredite em mim, sua noiva vai matar alguém se continuar na casa dos pais dela por mais um segundo que seja.

Além disso, diz o Padfoot que "garotas acham essa coisa toda de tratamento Neanderthal super sexy".

Vou conversar com ela, enquanto isso.

Moony.

.

Moony,

Avise ao seu namorado que não vou aceitar conselhos sobre "do que garotas gostam" de um cara que é gay. E que não adianta ele e a Lily serem mais próximos que ela e a irmã, não vou ouvir e ponto.

Mas estou indo buscar ela.

Deseje-me sorte, e obrigado pela ajuda, cara.

Prongs.

.

Moony,

Como o James me proibiu de sair de casa porque ele acha que, se eu o fizer, eu vou pra casa dos meus pais, então não vou poder te ver na sexta. Isso significa que eu vou ter que te contar direito o que aconteceu por carta, e talvez fique meio confuso, mas vou fazer o meu melhor.

Nós chegamos na casa dos meus pais, e, lógico, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi mostrar o anel pra minha mãe, e dizer que o James tinha me pedido em casamento, e achei que íamos passar a tarde inteira falando de planos aleatórios e inconcretos para o meu casamento, enquanto meu pai e ele assistiam ao jogo na TV ou algo assim. Sabe, aquela cena clássica, de todos os filmes.

Ela ficou super feliz. Tinha tempo que eu não via ela assim, na verdade, ela tem estado bem mal depois que os médicos disseram que ela está doente. (Engraçado isso,enquanto ela não sabia o que tinha ela não parecia se importar.) Mas ela ficou feliz,disse que finalmente vai ter alguma chance de conhecer pelo menos um neto antes de morrer, e que vai poder ver uma filha casar, e que estava feliz por mim, que eu tinha encontrado pra mim um homem "bastante decente".

Mas aí, vinte minutos depois a Petúnia chegou, e ela também tinha ficado noiva, e, no começo, eu até fiquei empolgada, porque era uma coincidência enorme, seria super divertido fazermos planos juntas, quem sabe até casarmos juntas! (O James acaba de me cutucar dolorosamente nas costelas pra me dizer que me mata se eu fizer isso.)

Mas, na hora em que ela viu o meu anel, ela começou a surtar, a gritar comigo, a me acusar de tudo quanto é tipo de coisa e... bem, é isso. Acho que o James já te pôs a par de tudo o que veio depois. Ela está com ciúme de tudo, e culpando tudo o que é possível culpar no fato de que eu sou bruxa, inclusive o fato de que nem meus pais conseguem fingir que suportam o Vernon por mais de vinte minutos, enquanto eles simplesmente _adoram_ o James.

Eu deveria estar feliz, e ansiosa, e te mandando cartas discutindo sobre se os guardanapos deveriam ser marfim ou bege, e não te perguntando o que fazer com a minha irmã psicótica. Mas, de verdade, não sei mais o que fazer.

Lily.

.

Lily,

Eu sei que você vai me responder dizendo que estou sendo Pollyanna demais, mas, sério, vai ficar tudo bem. Acredita em mim, ok?

Ela é sua irmã, ela gosta de você, no fim das contas tudo vai se resolver.

Moony.

.

Lily,

Não acredita nele, ele é filho único, não imagina o que é ter irmãos. O Regulus me odeia e sempre me odiou, e nem é como se eu tivesse roubado a chance dele ir pra Hogwarts nem nada assim.

Sua dose diária de realismo e sensatez,

Padfoot.

.

Padfoot,

Obrigado pela ajuda com a Lily.

Faça o favor de morrer.

Prongs.

.

Prongs,

Você sabe que me ama. Inclusive, sou o padrinho, e tal.

Padfoot.

.

Padfoot,

Você é um cachorro morto.

Prongs.

.

Lily,

Retiro tudo o que disse sobre irmãos.

Por favor me desculpe.

Minha vida depende disso.

Padfoot.

.

Padfoot,

Você estava certo, no fim das contas.

Só não diga isso pro James.

Lily.

.

Lily,

Certo sobre o quê?

Padfoot.

.

Padfoot,

Ainda é por Hogwarts, todo mundo sabe disso.

Quem sabe, daqui a mais sete anos, talvez ela supere.

Espero sobreviver todo esse tempo.

Lily.


End file.
